


Wrong Turn/Siren Crossover fanfiction

by Rejectedmoon



Category: Wrong Turn (2003)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmoon/pseuds/Rejectedmoon
Summary: "You never know what lurks in the depths of the water. Even if you think nothing is there."This is a crossover between the TV show of Siren and the movie of Wrong Turn. But in this alternate universe the merpeople are deformed, maneating, and ten times aggressive than the original merpeople from Siren.





	1. Chapter 1

In the West Virginia Forest lays a lake. It was midnight and the moon was shining with the lake reflecting the light. Every now and then a demented giggle would sound throughout the nearby forest. It wasn't until a feminine scream sounded and the giggling increased greatly. Soon after the giggling stopped there was nothing but peaceful silence. The sight of the lake would have been viewed as beautiful but knowing what lurks not only in these woods but also the water would make the scene look chilling. Suddenly a head Rose from the water. From a distance it looked like a woman. But as you get close you realize it is indeed not a woman. It had long brown hair, blazing blue eyes that could cut through your soul and force you to tell all of your wrong doings, and teeth that would make even a shark envious. The creature stared out into the woods and then ducked back underwater. As the creature disappeared into the water you could see it's dorsal fin on it's back and sharp quills protruding down its tail.


	2. Chapter Two

Kara POV:

“Are you sure about this?” I asked nervously. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. There is no such thing as creatures that will pull you in the lake and eat you or deformed hillbillies that will kill you on site. They are all just legends told to scare the people that come by.” Replied Davis. “But I heard the people who are on the missing papers were last heard of going to Bear mountain and still have never came back.” I said. Davis stared at me with irritation. “Kara, stop worrying. Your making a big deal out of absolutely nothing.” Said Davis. I glanced at Davis and looked out the window of the car, staring as the trees of the forest went by.

 

“Hey, look it’s a gas station.” Davis said. “About time. I seriously need to use the bathroom.” I replied. As we got out of the car, an old man walked out of the store.

“Ah, it’s ‘bout time people came by here.” Said the man with a strong country accent.

“Hey, uh, sir do you know where we could find the best campsite around here.” Davis asked politely. “Yep, jus’ keep drivin’ down the road an’ when you see two paths, make sure ya take the left one.” The old man replied. “Okay. Thank you.” Davis said. “Before we go may I ask if you have a bathroom in your store.” I said. The man grinned, his mouth carrying very few teeth.

“Naw, but the forest got pleny’ o’ room for pretty young ladies like ya’.” 

I grimaced as his words were cringeworthy. 

“I think I can hold it in longer but thank you.” I replied with a fake smile.

Davis quickly got into the car along with me and we drove on. 

“Jeez, that guy was creepy. Did you see the way he was staring at me?” I said to Davis. “Yeah weird.” David replied. “Tch.” I rolled my eyes and went back to staring out the window. It felt like hours for me.

“Oh shit!” I heard Davis yell. Next thing I know I slightly hear the wheels pop as the car turned to the right and the left and stopped on the side of the road. I felt dizzy from hitting my head on the window. I woozily lifted my head and turned to see Davis passed out on the seat. “Davis! Davis wake up!” I said in panic. I kept hitting him in the arm and shoulders but he wouldn’t wake up. “Shit!” I said scared that Davis could be possibly dead. I took out my phone and saw that I had a weak signal. “Fuck” I yelled. Clearly frustrated that I couldn’t call anyone I opened the car door and stepped out about to be on my way to the creepy old man’s shack. A twig had suddenly snapped on my right side of the woods. Forgetting I was in the middle of the road I called a hello but got no answer in return. I stared out into the woods a little longer, simply assuming it was a squirrel.


End file.
